


Java art

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, not phantom thieves AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: Yusuke learns that coffee and art make a lovely combination





	Java art

**Author's Note:**

> Best read with the music "Floating hearts" by Julyan Brynn playing softly in the background. You can find it on spotify! (or on youtube but named by a diff artist?? it's the first link) 
> 
> Also thanks to Des for hearing me scream abt this fic for forever and for beta reading it.

There he was again. The boy with the blue hair that shined in the sunlight, sketching something in his sketchbook. Akira leaned over the counter, trying for all the world to take a peek into the sketchbook, but it was no use. His favourite seat was at the middle booth, just enough shade to hide its contents, and just enough light to illuminate his features. Akira sighed, leaning his face into his knuckles.

Finally, he closed the book and walked over to the counter, the book and his pencil nestled comfortably in his lap. Akira didn’t need to hear his order to know what it was. Latte with a hint of peppermint, extra milk foam. It was always the same order. Akira made his usual coffee, taking extra care to mix and prepare the beans and to heat up the milk. Then, he stirred in the secret ingredient: crushed peppermint candy! Of course, LeBlanc wasn’t like some usual coffee outlet. They didn’t serve ‘flavoured coffee’, just au naturale. But how could he reject such a pretty face? Akira always made sure his back was turned before putting in the secret ingredient. He didn’t want to see such pretty lips frown in disappointment, after all. He heated up the milk and poured it on, shaking the cup as he did so. He didn’t think himself much of an artist, but he created a decent heart and that was good enough for him. 

He set the cup on a saucer, a soft ‘clink’ signalling that it was done. Akira watched his regular close his eyes as he sipped the drink. 

“Perfect as always” he said, his voice as smooth and as buttery as the coffee. Akira fiddled with the tips of his hair, a small blush creeping on his cheeks. 

“I tried my best to draw this time.” 

“You did??” his eyes widened. “Where?” Akira reached over to rest his hands on his regular’s calloused ones. He noticed the graphite stains on the edges of his white sleeves as well. Artists must not take very good care of themselves. He took his hands away when the cup was low enough and pointed into it. 

His regular looked down and, sure enough, although quite deformed, there was a white heart in the middle of the cup surrounded by brown foam. He gasped. “I didn’t know you could create art like that!” 

Akira gave an it-was-nothing kind of shrug. 

He slammed his hands on the table and stood up, holding Akira’s hands in his. He really couldn’t keep the pink that bloomed on his cheeks this time. “You must teach me!...Sorry what was your name?” 

“Akira?” 

“You must teach me, Akira sensei!” 

“Wha--I’m not even that good…” Akira paused, searching for a name. “Uh…”

“Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Yusuke Kitagawa, but you can call me Yusuke.” 

“Ah.” Yusuke huh? Finally, a name to put to a face. 

“I’ll even pay you!” Yusuke stuck his hand in his pocket, but all he could fish out was a pencil reduced to a stub, a rolled up sweet wrapper with something scribbled on it, and all of 5 yen. “I uh...Can pay you with something else?” 

“Like?” 

Yusuke scratched his head. “Will my body suffice--” Akira slapped his hand across Yusuke’s mouth. 

“ThatWon’tBeNecessary” he said hurriedly. “I mean...I’ll teach you coffee art. For free.” Akira said while removing his hands. 

“Really?!?” Yusuke’s eyes sparkled. “But I have nothing to pay you!” 

“Your company is payment enough” Akira’s fingers flew to his hair again, rolling the sharp tips in between his fingers. 

“I cannot be more grateful for this opportunity to learn. Thank you Akira-san!” he even bowed. 

“No need for the formalities, Yusuke.” 

“Alright then, Akira.” he said, getting up from his seat. “I will see you tomorrow.” 

“Leaving so soon?” Akira asked, untying his apron. “I’ll walk you to the station.” 

“You’re too kind. However, I humbly accept your offer” Yusuke said, holding the door open for both of them. “After you.” 

The both of them walked out into the sunset, Yusuke admiring the sky painted in golds and crimsons. Akira admiring Yusuke being painted in the golden light of the sunset. Their hands bumped against each other once or twice, always ghosting the rest of the way. The narrow alleys bustled with life as they walked and Yusuke was interested in all of it. Akira loved how his eyes darted around, soaking in the scenes of life Akira had previously learned to tune out. He loved how Yusuke could so easily see new life in mundane things. 

They reached the station far too quickly in peaceful silence. 

“See you-”

“-Tomorrow.” 

They both gave each other a small smile and a wave goodbye, anticipation lingering in the air. 


End file.
